


Gryffindors and Detectives

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws [2]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon gets a surprise when one of Harry’s friends drops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindors and Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe where your soulmate's first words to you are written somewhere on your body. Sequel to [Riddles and Gryffindors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3834937), taking place after all the Death Eaters have been caught.

“Alright, where’s that idiot best friend of mine?” Jim turned to see a bushy haired woman and then froze as her words hit him.

“I’ll be your best friend,” Harvey said.

“Are you sure?” the woman asked, “because I’m totally planning to kill the little shit.”

“You know, on second thought,” Harvey said. “What’d you say his name was?”

“Harry Potter.”

“Probably in forensics, or the morgue, with Nygma. They’re soulmates.”

“So I’ve heard. From Draco Malfoy. I had to hear my best friend found his soulmate from the asshole that keeps insulting me. Which direction?”

“That way.”

“Thank you.” The woman stormed off.

“Boy am I glad I’m not Potter. What’s wrong with you?”

“I think she’s my soulmate.”

“I thought Barbara was your soulmate.”

“She is. I have two.”

“Lucky bastard.”

* * *

Harvey spotted the three of them first. “Hey, you’re not dead after all.”

Harry smiled. “Ed distracted her with a couple of books.” Ed looked very pleased with himself.

“Honestly Harry. They were first editions. Hardly _just_ a couple of books. I’m Hermione by the way. I don’t believe I introduced myself earlier.”

“Harvey.”

“Jim. And if you’re who I think you are, Barbara is going to be ecstatic that I found you.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped, and Harry grinned.

“Well, those are her words alright,” Harry said. Hermione blushed brightly.

“Can I see them?” Jim asked.

“Not in public.”

“Then, how did-“

“Harry James, don’t you dare tell him.”

“Once she’s comfortable with you, she walks around naked while in private.”

“You’re dead, Potter.” Hermione made to grab his neck, but Harry ducked out of the way and took off running, with Hermione hot on his heels.

“Lucky, lucky bastard.”

“Shut up Harvey.”


End file.
